


La aflicción del alma

by Nothing1Me



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angustía, Dolor, Extrañar, F/F, Gatita afligida, Pensamientos, She-Ra Español, catradora, malas decisiones, réflexion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing1Me/pseuds/Nothing1Me
Summary: Qué abatida te sientes. Qué abatida estás. Catra, la gran Segunda al Mando de la Horda, está angustiosamente enamorada de la portadora de She-Ra. Te sientes enferma por desearla. Pero más agonizada por no tenerla.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	La aflicción del alma

Una de las cosas que más amabas hacer era perderte en su sonrisa.

También en su mirada. En su cristalina y muy cálida mirada.

Invocas recuerdos de antaño de vez en cuando, a veces lo haces sin querer cuando te recuestas en esa muy maldita y muy bendita cama. En la litera de abajo, en esa que aún creías que olía a ella.

Recuerdos gloriosos de risas aniñadas, de abrazos amorosos y miradas muy largas te atacaban. Porque sí, Adora y tú invertían —y no perdían— mucho el tiempo mirándose a los ojos. Navegando en los iris de la otra. Ella siempre decía que tenías la unión del cielo diurno y las estrellas en tu mirada. Mientras tú le asegurabas que la paz debería verse como sus pupilas.

La amabas desde hace mucho tiempo aunque no lo sabías. Te has enterado ahora que eres su enemiga. Los dibujos de la pared se burlan de ti por tu tardío descubrimiento. Dibujos que han sido arañados por ti y ahora te sientes arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

La extrañas con locura. Y te duele tanto esta letanía de la que no ves salida.

No sabes que hacer, porque tú no eres una romántica empedernida. Tú eres realista, y de nadie quieres depender. No dejarás todo lo que has construido con tus manos —y cola— por la carita más preciosa que has tenido la fortuna de palpar. Por más que la anheles y la quieras entre tus brazos, no te crees dispuesta a lanzar todo al vertedero por seguir siendo su sombra.

No te crees capaz. Aunque te duela.

Porque te duele tanto estar separada de ella. 

De tu Adora.

De la cura de todos tus males. De la alegría del conjunto de tus días. Adora siempre ha sido, y será, muchas cosas para ti. Y eso te da mucha rabia. Porque no la quieres querer. Y porque tampoco la quieres dejar de querer.

Estás tan afligida por tus sentimientos. Por tus pensamientos. Y por los malditos recuerdos que te arropan caóticamente.

Porque tus memorias convocan su aroma, su calor y sus largas pestañas frente a ti. A tu lado. Sobre ti.

Te mareas. Tus reminiscencias no dejan de torturarte con dulzura. Porque tampoco odias tanto el pensarla, el sentir su fantasma tan deseable.

Sólo te acongoja no tenerla ahí tangible. No poder tocarla aunque sea por excusa. 

Aunque sea un roce. Uno chiquitito.

Qué abatida te sientes. Qué abatida estás. Catra, la gran Segunda al Mando de la Horda, está angustiosamente enamorada de la portadora de She-Ra. Te sientes enferma por desearla. Pero más agonizada por no tenerla.

Las noches como estas son un calvario para ti. Porque es en el silencio nocturno donde tu alma gime desolada. Porque la añora, porque era durante la noche donde más sentías a Adora en tu piel. Cuando más se abrazaban, más se tocaban y más se besaban. Delicados roces en tus mejillas y en tu frente. Electrizantes toques en tus brazos y en tus piernas. Qué calor te embarga cuando recuerdas el aliento de tu rubia en tu nuca.

Te retuerces porque estás muy afectada. Porque ahora sólo quieres golpearte para dormir. Quieres dormir y ya dejar de pensar en ella.

Aunque no estarías decepcionada de soñar con ella. Porque en el mundo de los sueños todo es perfecto. Todo es tranquilo. Y todo se siente mejor que la realidad.

Le das un vistazo, nuevamente, a los dibujos de ella y de ti. El proceso de tortura regresa a ti como un ciclo que finges detestar.

No existe el mañana ahora mismo. Sólo existen tú, tus recuerdos y tu alma afligida.

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos.
> 
> Es la primera vez que subo algo en esta plataforma Aún no sé como usar las tags, pero poco a poco iré aprendiendo. Esta historia la había subido ya en FFN y en FB. Aún así, gracias por leer.
> 
> Este escrito fue inspirado de la siguiente imagen que vi en Tumblr. Aún no sé como añadir imágenes a AO3.
> 
> http://ikimaru.tumblr.com/post/181008088705/whisper-whisper


End file.
